Project Rebirth
, also known as Court of Miracles, is the first Zombies map of the second story. It is the default Zombies map for Call of Duty: Black Ops III, which was released on November 3, 2015 for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii U, and PC. Overview The map features the second story duplicates of Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Samuel Stuhlinger, and Billy Handsome as the playable characters. However, Billy Handsome is the only one with a personality change, as he is leader of Group 935 rather than a mobster and is much more calm and uses less slang in this map than Mob of the Dead. Samuel has a slight personality change as he is more "Soldier" in this map compared to his original duplicate, who is a timid man and a conspiracy theorist. Samantha Maxis returns as the Demonic Announcer. The map appears to be much more difficult than previous Zombies maps, as it features more zombies on the screen at once than any other Zombies map. There can be a maximum of 100 zombies at once. The map features the return of the four Elemental Staffs, an Elemental Nazi, 2 new throwable wonder weapons called the Maxis Device (sucks zombies into a blizzard) and the Uber Bomb (when thrown electrifies zombies similarly to the Wunderwaffe DG-2), and a new perk-a-cola called Acid Squirt. The crusader zombies from Origins return, but this time they are more aggressive. They can sprint in a fast manner, similarly to the sprinter zombies in Verruckt. The six generators from Origins also return, along with the Mystery Box skin from Origins. This map features a new Pack-a-Punch camo. A Pack-a-Punched weapon in this map becomes purple, with a pattern on it similar to lightning. Der Wunderfizz returns in this map. The three Giant Robots from Origins also return, along with the Shovel from Origins. Every Power-Up from Origins returns. Buildables also return, featuring the four Elemental Staffs, the Zombie Shield with its appearance from Origins, and the Sledge-Saw which is a hybrid between a sledgehammer and a cement saw. Features *A new enemy called the Elemental Nazi. *The Electro-Shock Defenses and the Acid Trap return. *A new buildable called the Sledge-Saw. *A new "Major" Easter Egg, called Second Son. *Two new throwable wonder weapons, the Maxis Device and the Uber Bomb. Weapons Starting Weapons *Mauser C96 *Stielhandgranate Off-wall Weapons *Kar98k - 200 points *Gewehr 43 - 600 points *B23R - 1000 points *M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 points *Five-Seven - 1100 points *AK-12 - 1200 points *MP40 - 1300 points *STG-44 - 1400 points *Bowie Knife - 3000 points *Bouncing Betty - 1000 points *Semtex - 250 points Mystery Box Weapons *Five-Seven (Dual-Wield) *KAP-40 *B23R (with Extended Clip) *Python *M1927 *Bizon *PDW-57 *MTAR-X *MP40 (with Adjustable Stock) *PPSH *Galil *FAL *FAD *Remington R5 *Bulldog *Tac 12 *L115 *LSAT *MG08/15 *MK32 *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Mark II (only one player can have it) *Maxis Device *Uber Bomb Buildables *Staff of Wind *Staff of Lightning *Staff of Ice *Staff of Fire *Zombie Shield *Sledge-Saw Perks *Juggernog *Quick Revive *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer *Stamin-Up *Mule Kick *Deadshot Daiquiri *Acid Squirt Achievements/Trophies *'Second Son' ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Project Rebirth, become a little girl's hero. *'Elemental Master' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Project Rebirth, defeat the Elemental Nazi with an elemental staff. *'Eskimo's Might' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Project Rebirth, kill 5 or more zombies with one blizzard from the Maxis Device. *'Can it be? The DG-1?' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Project Rebirth, obtain the Uber Bomb. *'Nazi Sledge-Saw Massacre' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Project Rebirth, kill 40 zombies with the Sledge-Saw in one game. *'The Hangover' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Project Rebirth, vomit acid on 10 zombies. Easter Eggs *Samantha is searching for new heroes to save her. Songs *A new song, The Other One (sung by Elena Siegman, Malukah & Clark S. Nova), can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three chunks of 115 meteorites scattered around the map. Locations are: **In the spawn room, next to the dentist chair on the other side of the desk. **On the second floor of the labs opposite the exit. **Near the underwater mines and left to the entrance of the Pack-a-Punch room. *Another song, My Dirty Secret (by Avenged Sevenfold), can be activated by pressing the action in front of three purple radios scattered around the map. This is also the song featured in the opening cinematic. **Opposite of the meteorite for the other musical Easter egg. **In the catacombs, opposite of a radio message. **In the staff room, on a scaffolding. *An 8-bit version of "Lullaby for a Dead Man" can be activated by pressing the action button in front of a computer near the labs. *An 8-bit version of "The One" can be activated by pressing the "use" button near a ship in the underwater mines. Other *There is a readable message on top of a pylon outside of the map. It is viewable with the L115's scope. It reads: "Group 935 represents the future of technological advancement. It is the pioneer of human discovery. In our hands, lies the destiny of mankind..." (end of page). *Another message can be seen outside the map. It appears to be the page after this page. It reads: "In the event that we fail to bring Group 935 to a whole new level, you will be instructed to shoot yourself with the revolver that is included in his field operations kit. In the event that you have misplaced yours, there are several methods that will accomplish the same task. Signed, Billy Handsome." *On the floor near the M1897 Trench Gun, looking down, the player should see a message hidden under some broken wood panels. The message reads: "...is a brilliant of creation of mine. It is powered by Element (writing is blurred)... after further research this weapon will go into mass production. This leads us to believe there are secret answers to Element 115, and even to V... (faded, but is presumed to be Vril)". *In the AK-12 Room, there is a brick that will sink to the ground and reveal a note if the player presses and holds the action button while looking at it. The note reads: "115 is energy for Group 935. It was first discovered by the Japanese Allies (Japan was on the Allied side during World War I, which is when Element 115 was first discovered), but their plans for wonder weapons were stolen by us. Its power is undeniable but who can use such power without accidentally using it against them..." (end of note). *In the second teleporter room, there is a torn note which translates: "115 can give bees undeniable power if they are injected with it, turning them into Queen Bees.". *In the Mystery Box location near one of the three chunks of meteorites needed for the musical Easter egg, behind the Mystery Box is a board, which has pictures of the four World at War zombie maps along with a torn note that reads: "The Giant is currently under containment. We are looking to use this facility as our headquarters.". *In the third teleporter room, there is a board with "Edward hat noch gefehlt." (translated to "Edward has currently been missing.") pinned on the upper left, and "Er wurde auf der Wunderwaffe Arbeits vor seinem Verschwinden." (translated to "He was working on the Wunderwaffe before his disappearance.") pinned on the bottom right. *In one goes outside near a dig site, if one has no background noise, and listens very closely, they can hear a woman crying. This is also where the jumpscare Easter egg can be found. *If the player stands near the Juggernog Perk-a-Cola machine, one may hear a dog growling. *Near the door that takes the player to the Queen Bees Lab, if one looks to the left of the barrier, on the wall, they can see the initials "B.H.". *Similar to Der Riese, if you go prone directly in front of any of the Perk-a-Cola machines, your point counter will go up by 25 points. *There is a Wunderwaffe DG-2 laying on the ground somewhere outside the map. Through no-clipping, it is possible to pick the gun up from the ground. Jumpscare When zooming in at the hole near the dig site with the crying woman with the L115, a picture of female zombie suddenly appears on the player's screen accompanied with a high-pitched scream, similarly to the jumpscare in Mob of the Dead. Radio Messages Quotes Trivia *Unlockable intel found in this map states that Friedrich Steiner and Lev Kravchenko worked at Der Riese with leader of Group 935 and head scientist of Der Riese, Billy Handsome, during early World War II. *When heading in the third teleporter room, there is a billboard on the wall to the right. There are pictures of the zombie maps, Shi No Numa, Die Rise, Call of the Dead, and Buried, pinned on the billboard. *It is possible to see Griffin Station when looking at the Moon with the L115. *In the Queen Bees Labs, on the blackboard, a note says "Is Edward finished with the...". *In the room with Deadshot Daiquiri above the barricade one can see a sign that says B. Handsome M.D. Office. *A Grim Reaper printed in blood can be found in the room with the Bowie Knife. *In the outdoor balcony near the second teleporter room, half of a hanging body is visible. When using cheats, it can be seen that the upper half of the body does not exist. *In the first teleporter room, a metal door can occasionally be heard slamming. *The ticking clock in the Main Courtyard reads 1:15, referring to Element 115. *Beside the generator platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity and true power will be yours." *A dog can be heard whimpering near the second teleporter. *This is the third Zombies map to feature snow, the first being Call of the Dead and the second being Origins. *In the Queen Bees Lab, there are some jars with bees inside on some of the Testing labs. *Project Rebirth is very similar to Origins. **It is also somewhat similar to Shi No Numa and Der Riese. *According to cut quotes for this map, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally going to appear in this map, but was removed for unknown reasons. It can be argued that the Staff of Lightning is the counterpart to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The Wunderwaffe can still however be obtained by picking it up somewhere outside the map via no-clip. *This is the fourth map to feature its own HUD and contextual music, the first being Mob of the Dead, the second being Buried, and the third being Origins. *The PPSH appears in this map without its drum magazine, similar to its Black Ops counterpart. *All the characters in this map have participated in World War I prior to World War II, meaning that they are relatively old. **Out all of the characters, Stuhlinger is the oldest and highest ranked at the crew, as he is 63 years old during the events of this map and he is a General. Billy is the second oldest, at 61 years old and is a Major General, the second highest rank of the crew. Nikolai Belinski is the second youngest, at 56 years old and a Sergeant. This leaves the youngest of the crew, Tank Dempsey who is 54 years old and a Corporal, the lowest rank of the crew. *It is revealed in this map that Samuel has an even more impressive service record than Takeo, with at least 46 years of service by 1945, due to his presence at the Battle of Manila (1899), according to some of his quotes in the map. This is 6 years longer than Takeo has served. This also makes Samuel the longest serving soldier in Call of Duty history. Samuel sometimes will say in the map that he was voted as one of the best soldiers in America. **Unlike Takeo, Stuhlinger actually has an appropriate rank for his amount of time of service, as he has reached the rank of a General officer while Takeo has only made it to Captain. *Out of all the characters, Billy Handsome is the only one who serves for the Axis Powers, as he serves for Nazi Germany. *This map's game over song is a remix of Samantha's Lullaby. *The map's name is a reference to Marvel Comics along with the map itself as the map makes countless number of references to Marvel. *This is the first Zombies map to feature intel. Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Featured Creations